Wyatt Halliwell and Angie Morgan
The relationship between Wyatt Halliwell and Angie Morgan has been going on since Valentines Day of 2024. They grew up next door ro each other and were always best friends. History 'Early Life' Wyatt and Angie met in mid August of 2004, when her and her family moved across the street from the Manor. The two got along from the moment they met. Not to mention she became good friends with Wyatt's best friends with Caleb Shield who lived down the street from them. Angie's mother already knew the Halliwell's from when she was a demon. But Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all got along with Kyra. Since they actually trusted her from when she was a demon and didn't want anything to do with anything related to demons or evil. When Wyatt and Angie met they both felt as if they knew each other how. Even though they were only a few years old. 'Charmed Forever' '2024' Wyatt and Angie began dating when he asked her out on Valentines Day. There families didn't mind the two being together. Except Wyatt's youngetr sister Melinda Halliwell. She won't say why but she doesn't like the two together to Angie at all. But she won't say anything aout it but acts civil most of the time. Alternate Future 'Dark Future' In the Dark future Angie was good friends with Chris. She was also apart of the resistance along with Chris and Prue against Wyatt. Since he was evil and caused pain and destruction where ever he went.Growing she was close to both Wyatt and Chris. Though she always did have feeling for Wyatt. Which Chris knew about but didn't like. After her mother was killed in 2021 it changed her. A few years before Chris left to go back in time Angie left the resistance. She joined Wyatt and became evil. The betrayal shocked everyone, especially Chris. But the change in the side she was on did eventually result in her death. When she got caught in a fight between both Wyatt and Chris. They were fighting on the stairs in the manor. Wyatt threw and energy ball at Chris which he deflected with his telekinesis. Wyatt moved out of the way and it hit Angie in the head, making her fall backwards over the railing. Her death destroyed. Wyatt and he promised himself he would kill Chris cause he blamed him for her death. But Wyatt lost it a little between Angie's death and finding out his sister, Prue was pregnant. He sent spies to keep an eye on Prue to find out who the father was. When Wyatt found out Prue and Damien together and he was the father of Prue's baby he lost it. Wyatt cornered Damien in The Underworld to kill him. By the time Prue found them she was to late and Wyatt killed Damien. Prue commited suicide a few hours after Damien was killed. After Chris had gone back to them past Wyatt tried to bring him back to the future and have him come to his side. But failed and Chris succeeded in changing the future and everybody's lives. Exept some thing haven't changed. Family Tree Notes *They were together in the dark future but still feel a conection like deja vu Category:Relationships Category:Wyatt Halliwell Category:Angie Black Category:Angie Morgan